


The lake without water.

by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX
Kudos: 1





	The lake without water.

It was still 3 o 'clock in the morning and on the well-known "lake  
Without water "reigned the silence and bewilderment of the  
Inhabitants.  
Eva had decided to go out in search of answers about the  
Lake without water, crossed the forest, full of PAWS that  
Their soft skin and you could still see the  
Waning moon rising in the sky.  
When he arrived at the lake, eve looked at herself in a mirror, as if from a  
In the magical lake, it is seen hand in hand with  
His father, who yearned day after day, his father had  
A couple of years ago and Eva had not  
Overcome her loss, a plague rolled down her cheeks  
Showing the weakness that death created it.  
Then in the reflection appeared another person,  
Time was not like his father's sharp image but rather  
Like a shadow, he is holding a gun  
Who aimed at his father's heart and shot with blood  
Seeing the body fall to the ground defenseless, without  
Life.  
Eve is sobbing again is stronger and stronger, she had never  
Imagined the death of his father like this, because according to the  
Had been in a tragic car accident,  
Decided not to look at the reflection of the lake anymore and decided to return to  
House by the same road.  
1 month later  
Eve asked day after day about her father's death and  
Always got the same answer, so looking for the  
Decided to return to the lake without water, this time he observed the  
Scene without shedding a single tear, looking  
Attentively every movement of that mysterious man,  
And when the image was about to be erased, face to face,  
Two glances crossed and he could see the reflection of his grandfather,  
It was he who killed his father and the same that days later  
I would do the same with her.


End file.
